


What have you done

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 15年的旧文，原来发在lof上，自搬……Koschei和Theta分别为法师和博士在童年时期的外号（感觉fandom里很常见 出自老版DW)
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 3





	What have you done

**Author's Note:**

> 15年的旧文，原来发在lof上，自搬……  
> Koschei和Theta分别为法师和博士在童年时期的外号（感觉fandom里很常见 出自老版DW)

Koschei已经不记得那些没有鼓声的日子了。那些宁静的没有四下四下的敲击充斥大脑的夜晚消逝在遥远的童年记忆里。Koschei也不记得那些没有被强烈的愤怒的激烈的情感所控制的日子了，理性的Time lord即使在青春期也不会像他这样喜怒无常，更何况他早已过了能被称为“青春期”的年纪。Koschei 也想不起那些Theta还是他朋友的日子了，那些时光美好得令人难以置信，毕竟自从Theta被冠以“The Doctor”的名号后他们的关系就变得越来越紧张，而当他成为“The Master”后事情便变得一发不可收拾起来。

那个曾经和他一起躺在Gallifrey红色草地上仰望星系的男孩，那个曾经和他一起在学院里奔跑违规的男孩，那个曾经和他一起为一个简单的课题激动地争论半天的男孩……曾经，曾经，曾经，曾经……他们曾经是最好的朋友，他们曾经步调一致，他们曾经好到仿佛要开同一台Tardis的地步……直到到仪式后他的脑子逐渐变得混乱不堪。

其实一开始并没有那么糟糕，当Koschei还是学院乐队鼓手的时候，脑子里一刻不停歇的鼓声是他灵感的火花。那段学院生活是他最快乐的时光，即使有鼓声阵阵。那时，他甚至觉得做一个好人并不困难。可是命运并没有就这样放过他。在最初的时候，多么讽刺啊，他最初的梦想并不是生活在权力、背叛和谎言之中。如果没有鼓声，他一定会规规矩矩，在一个周期结束后化为夜空中的星辰，宇宙中的虚无，和大部分Time lord一样。而不是在Theta只经历两次重生的时候就已经耗尽了一个循环，在苟延残喘后使一切都偏离正常的轨道。

可惜？幸好？没有如果。

从很小开始，Koschei就知道他和Theta是不同的。在时间漩涡前截然不同的反应就已示他们迟早将走向不同的道路。

在看向那黑洞般的可怕混沌之时，他甚至无法移开眼睛，就那样呆愣在原地。而Theta掉头就跑。

那个整天东奔西跑的男孩从不会停止好奇，他是随风飘散的蒲公英，他是不负责任的流浪者，他从不会停止逃跑。逃离Gallifery，逃离时间领主，逃离他自己……逃离Koschei。

而Koschei，则注定要走上一条以血腥、暴力和破坏为底色的追求力量的道路。

Theta和Koschei是最好的朋友，全校皆知；Doctor和Master是最坏的死敌，宇宙皆知。

人们总是不能理解，最好的朋友怎么会变成最坏的死敌。他们更加不能想象，当最好的朋友变成了最坏的死敌后的感受会是怎样的。当然，那是指Doctor钟爱的地球人类。那些可怜生物的寿命太过短暂，他们之间的关系当然也如同他们可怜的大脑构造一般简单。

而对于Time Lord，这种事再正常不过了。每一次重生，都像一次新生。每一个身体都有自己独特的想法和性格。

永不停歇的鼓声，就像一道诅咒，横插在Theta和Koschei之间。渐渐地，Koschei命中注定的血腥终于在他的行为中暴露出来，并越发不加掩饰。

但他有一点过于自信了。他以为Theta即使不赞同，也会接受这样的自己。因为这就是他啊。

然而他错了。

一把扫帚在替换掉所有的材料之后还会是原先那把扫帚吗？Koschei认为这真是个蠢问题。蛇一生中要蜕好几次皮，在蜕完皮后它还是原先的那条蛇吗？可是。Theta，啊，那个蠢孩子，却偏要在这个问题纠结不清。有时这个看似软弱的男孩有着极为固执的一面，就像当初他不顾Koschei的反对偏要去那个原始星球一样。

Koschei喜欢那颗蓝色的小行星，因为这是Theta喜欢的应许之地，关于那颗星球的讨论，贯穿了他们学院生活的一大部分；而Master恨那颗低等星球，因为那是Doctor逃离一切的开始，那是Theta放弃Koschei的开始。

Timelord的大脑构造是复杂的，它对情感的处理也与人类不同。

朋友和仇敌，亲人和同事，恋人和伴侣……一切都不是固定的，因为Timelord会变，他们的一切都会变。谁又能想到，the Doctor，the Master，和the Rani，曾是关系亲密的同伴？谁又能想到，导师会被最喜爱的学生痛下杀手？亲密无间的伴侣可以在瞬间形同陌路？谁又能想到，Rassilon，这个最终带领Gallifrey在战火硝烟中走向疯狂与毁灭的人，曾引领Timelords走向辉煌？谁又能想到，Theta，Koschei，这两个不受重视的孩子，一个成了被选中的战士，一个成了预言中的毁灭者？

他们仿佛陷入了一个怪圈，谁也无法原谅对方。当一方打算妥协时，另一方总会有无法放下的理由。

Master也本以为自己也能和其他Timelord一样适应这种人生必经的变化。可他又错了。

当Doctor不再对他与年轻时截然不同的作风表示惊讶和悲伤时；当Doctor习惯了以怀疑与敌意，而非曾经的信任与友善面对他时；当Doctor带着他的小东西Susan不告而别时；当Doctor身边的同伴换了一个又一个时；当Doctor在已经心碎了一次的他毫不知情的情况下有了另三任婚姻时……甚至，当他甚至不再是Doctor最头疼的敌人时……当他已经变成Timelady，诱惑他杀死那个所谓的不可思议女孩的诡计被戳穿，看到Doctor那心碎的神情时……

你到底干了什么啊。

他都会这么想。

—Fin—


End file.
